Sharing and Caring
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Cheerio!Blaine/nerd!Kurt AU. When Kurt gets slushied, an unexpected face helps him out. He gets a little more out of the experience than he expected.


**I apologize for the awfulness of the pick up line Blaine uses in this.**

* * *

><p>It all seemed to happen in a blur. One minute, Kurt was turning away from his locker after retrieving his algebra book to take home, and the next-<p>

-searing coldness all over his face and shoulders, dripping and melting all over him as the passing football jocks laughed and high-fived as they walked away, not even worried about getting in trouble.

Kurt just stood there with his eyes shut tightly, trying to figure out if he knew how to get to the closest bathroom without opening them and getting even more corn syrup in his eyes, when he felt a hand wrap gently around his elbow and tug him away.

"C'mon, just follow me," a somewhat familiar voice said. Kurt knew he had heard that voice before, could almost picture the person it belonged to, but he was drawing a blank. The stress of having a slushie thrown in his face was impeding his normally quick brain from working properly.

Kurt went along willingly, only stumbling over his own feet a couple of times before reaching what he assumed was the bathroom. He heard the sound of paper towels being ripped from a dispenser and water running, and then felt the person begin to wipe off his face.

"I've got it," Kurt said, taking the wet towels for himself. He finished getting the rapidly congealing slush off of his eyelids first, wanting to be able to see again so he could place who his mysterious helper was.

When he finally got his eyes open again, he thought the slushie might have affected his brain.

_Blaine Anderson _was standing at the bathroom sink, wetting down another paper towel for him. Head Cheerio Blaine Anderson, who was so talented and likable that even the most Neanderthalic of the jocks left him alone, even though he was just as gay as Kurt himself.

Kurt's secret crush Blaine Anderson.

"Uh," he said eloquently, forgetting how to speak English.

"Oh hey, there are those pretty blue eyes," Blaine replied, causing Kurt to choke a bit on his own saliva. "Shame that your nice white sweater is the same color now, though."

Kurt looked down, frowning at the huge stain that was setting into his clothes. "It's like those morons know when I'm wearing something new. I don't even have a spare shirt with me, either – it's been so long since they last slushied me that I thought they'd finally given up the hobby."

"I've got my Cheerio hoodie in my locker," Blaine said. "It's not quite as stylish as your current look, but it's clean, at least. You wanna borrow it?" He handed over the fresh towel to Kurt, who started wiping the lower half of his face.

"Um, yeah, if you don't mind," Kurt said, hoping he wasn't blushing. "I promise I'll take it home and wash it before I give it back!" _And maybe try to figure out what cologne you wear before I do..._

"Oh, that's not an issue," Blaine said. "Keep it as long as you need it. Wait right here, I'll go get it now!"

Kurt finished getting the bright blue gunk off his face while Blaine was gone, making a mental note to wash his face especially well that night to avoid any acne flare-ups. He was patting his face dry with another piece of paper towel when Blaine re-entered the bathroom.

"Here you go!" he said, brandishing the sweatshirt triumphantly.

Kurt trashed his paper towels and stripped off his ruined sweater, grateful that his plain white undershirt had stayed stain-free. "Thanks, Blaine," he said quietly as he pulled the red sweatshirt over his head. "Wow, this is ridiculously cozy. What's it made of?"

"Boyfriend material," Blaine said promptly. He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth. "Please tell me I didn't actually say that out loud."

"You didn't actually say that out loud?" Kurt said, knowing he was the same color as Blaine's hoodie.

"God, I was trying so hard to sound suave, and then of course I go and ruin it," Blaine said, dropping his head into his hands. "I've been waiting for _weeks _to try to talk to you alone, too."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Not in like a creepy way!" Blaine said, misunderstanding and looking horrified. "I've just had a crush on you ever since you tore Azimio a new one in French without him ever catching on, so I wanted to get to know you better, maybe take you out to Breadstix after Homecoming or something."

"I'd like that," Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

"Wait, you would?" Blaine asked. His expression became hopeful.

"I've had a crush on you since your performance as Tony in _West Side Story _last spring," Kurt admitted. "I thought you didn't know I existed."

"Believe me, Kurt Hummel, I am very much aware of your existence," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt. "So, uh...would you like to go Breadstix with me on Friday?"

"I'd love to," Kurt said. "Should I bring your hoodie back then?"

"I'd rather you kept it," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "It looks good on you."

"Then I might just have to give you a sweater of my own instead," Kurt said, allowing Blaine to lead him back into the corridor. "I'm sure you'd look great in my debate team hoodie."

"It's my new favorite shirt," Blaine said. He looked down at his watch. "Oh my God, Coach Sue is gonna kill me for being this late to practice, I'd better run!"

"If you die before we can even have a first date, I'll kill you myself, Anderson," Kurt teased. He felt a rapport with Blaine that he'd never felt around another person before.

"Maybe the story of our budding love will inspire Coach to be merciful on me today," Blaine yelled over his shoulder, already dashing away. "Stranger things have happened!"

Kurt didn't bother yelling a response back to Blaine. Instead, he took out a scrap of notebook paper from his bag and wrote his phone number and a note on it before heading off to the locker room and stuffing it in the vents of Blaine's locker, thankful for the personalized nameplates Sue had purchased them last year.

_So, will you still be alive to make it to our date? Let me know_. _- K._

(Blaine texted Kurt that night with an elaborate story about how Coach Sue made him plead for his life while he was suspended over a vat of battery acid in a warehouse somewhere. Kurt wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but he still smiled harder than he had in years.)


End file.
